Talk:Super Saiyan Rosé
Power of this transformation I am wondering how powerful this transformation is. People are saying this transformation is as powerful as the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation, and I feel as if thats taking it a bit far. And if it really does surpass the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation, I would really really like to see Goku and Goku Black duke it out. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 16:36, August 8, 2016 (UTC) I believe Super Saiyan Rose is probably going to be just as powerful as Super Saiyan Blue. A future episode states that Goku and Black will fight each other (Goku will be in SSJB, Black will be in SSJR) - directly stating it will be a very intense fight. I doubt it's not in god level, as it appears to be it will. bredGojiran103/b/c 00:29, August 9, 2016 (UTC)Gojiran103 Delete Page The wiki should wait for future episodes to come out before we put some thang like this here Asuma 000 (talk) 23:35, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Why is it called ''Super Saiyan Rose ''in the first place? Can't the name be cooler? Pink is another name. Please note that Super Saiyan Pink is an ALTERNATE name, so please do not change that in the alternate names section of the page. JamariT2000 (talk) 16:55, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Super Saiyan Pink isn't an official name 16:57, August 21, 2016 (UTC) It doesn't have to be official to be an alternate term used to refer to the transformation. Why don't you understand? JamariT2000 (talk) 16:59, August 21, 2016 (UTC) That section is used to list all official alternate names, if that's the case Goku Black's page should be list Evil Goku as an alternate name, it isn't used to list all names that the fans says 17:02, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Alright, say this. For the Super Saiyan Third Grade page, it has an alternate name called Ultra Super Saiyan. But I don't recall that name being used in the anime, manga, or any games. However...it's still on that list, which must mean its a name that came from the fans of Dragon Ball. If I am wrong, please tell a time where Ultra Super Saiyan was used to refer to that form. JamariT2000 (talk) 17:10, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :Indeed, that is not an official name and probably shouldn't be included in the Third Grade SSJ page. See also this discussion on that article's talk page. — Zero-ELEC (talk) 21:57, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I see now. I thought fan names were accepted as alternate names for transformation. Thanks for pointing that out, or else we'd have been going on forever. JamariT2000 (talk) 22:06, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Also I would like to add that numerous fans have referred to Super Saiyan Third Grade as Ultra Super Saiyan where as this form is new and only the fans in Japan and the ones who watch Super right now only know of this form and probably refer to it as Super Saiyan Pink. In this case, we should remove Ultra Super Saiyan as an alternate name from that page. It would confuse some people, as that is an official name for Super Saiyan 3. JamariT2000 (talk) 22:14, August 21, 2016 (UTC) No it would only confuse this generation of fans. Super Saiyan Third Grade was referred to as Ultra Super Saiyan by fans before Trunks even called SS3 that, and everyone who talks about the Super Saiyan forms and where fans from GT back know refer to SSTG as USS or Super 2 and SS3 as that. I see, so the same must go for Super Saiyan Second Grade being referred as Ascended Super Saiyan, when that's for Super Saiyan 2. JamariT2000 (talk) 22:28, August 21, 2016 (UTC) I agree that there is no need for the name Super Saiyan Pink to be added as an alternate name. It's not even very relevant as a fan term, as it was only used by fans for several weeks before the name Super Saiyan Rose was revealed.--Neffyarious (talk) 04:08, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Super Saiyan Rose in Xenoverse 2 I know Goku Black will be in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as a pre-order bonus, but does any know if he will have Super Saiyan Rose as a transformation? JamariT2000 (talk) 22:34, August 21, 2016 (U TC) It's yet to be confirmed if Black will have his Super Saiyan Rose transformation playable in Xenoverse 2. Although, since the game comes out in October, I think Black's Super Saiyan Rose form will be available. bredGojiran103/b/c 10:39, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Trivia "A black rose is generally seen as a symbol of death. It most likely has a link to Goku Black's transformation being called Super Saiyan Rosé. Aditionally, light pink is the negative color of light blue. In other words, Super Saiyan Rosé is the anti Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan." Ahem, I would really like to post this quote in the trivia. There, are you happy now? (Jim Green (talk) 21:30, August 28, 2016 (UTC)) :All three of these points are major speculation. Considering rosé has nothing to do with black roses, that first claim would be quite a stretch. Toriyama never hinted that there was any symbolism behind the form's color. Also, putting SSJB Goku in negative colors makes his hair look more reddish/orangish than light-pink. Even if it were the direct opposite color of blue, it wouldn't be enough to suggest SSJR being an anti-SSJB. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 23:04, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :I think the last two points are pretty big leaps, but the black rose part seems more reasonable since it's Black using the form. Just a DB fan trying his best (talk) 23:11, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Except the form isn't called Super Saiyan Rose, it's Rosé, which refers to the wine. Mentioning roses wouldn't be relevant. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 23:16, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ::U realize that rose is not only a flower but also a color right? Its a pink variant that has red in it. Hence the naming scheme as black said. Bob1200 (talk) 16:31, August 30, 2016 (UTC) I wouldn't consider it a big stretch. Toriyama is known for making a lot of puns in character and form names. Beerus, Whis, Vados, and Champa are all named after alcohol, so Rosé is probably a double pun on both alcohol and a Black Rose since it's a "god" form. The Rose/Blue problem is easily solved by inverting one of the form's colors on photoshop, here: I wouldn't call it perfect, there's a lot of green in there too, but I'd say it's close enough. -- 13:25, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :I wouldn't say that resembles blue at all. It clearly looks more like green. Even if it were blue, to assert that it is an "Anti-SSB" would be speculation. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 13:49, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Personally I think that Super Saiyan Rosé being the anti SSGSS/SSJB makes a lot of sence, since Goku Black is supposed to be Goku's polar opposite and all. Also take a look at this negative picture. It's not flawless, but I think it solves the Rose/Blue problem quite well. (Jim Green (talk) 14:17, August 30, 2016 (UTC)) :That's not even pink. That's deep red. All we know so far is that putting a negative filter on SSB makes it red, and putting one on SSR makes it green. You can't say "light pink is the negative color of light blue" considering that clearly isn't the case. Also, your first sentence about it making sense epitomizes what I mean about speculation. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 14:45, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :I have to agree with IStoleThePies, that's deep red, not pink, and putting a negative filter on Super Saiyan Rosé makes it green, look at the images you put in, Jim Green. (Haveorc (talk) 15:18, August 30, 2016 (UTC)) :Don't give me this perfectionist crap. Besides, both me and the guy who posted the negative Goku Black picture acknowledged that our pictures are NOT perfect invertions. First of all, Goku Blacks hair is not "green" it more of a light blueish-light greenish color. Secondly, Goku's hair is not "red" it has a redish-pink color with highlights being the EXACT same light pink as Goku Black's hair. As you know, Toriyama is famous for his name puns and clever details, I can bet my house on that he intentionally made Goku Black a black rose and a anti Super Saiyan Blue. (Jim Green (talk) 15:45, August 30, 2016 (UTC)) ::This has nothing to do with perfectionism. The colors are way off. Calling green "light blue" and calling red "light-pink" makes absolutely no sense, they aren't the same colors. Second, that's not a pun, that'd be symbolism. I personally doubt that he looked so deeply into the meaning behind the color "pink", but that doesn't even matter. It's not confirmed, it's mere speculation. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 15:48, August 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Do you want to do a poll on what hair color the reversed pictures have? :::We don't use polls for these things. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 18:21, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Merge? Going by the latest episode, SS Rose seems to be the same form as SS Blue, just named differently due to the differing color of the hair. Should the two pages be merged?--Neffyarious (talk) 10:32, August 29, 2016 (UTC) I disagree. In the usage and power section it reads this "While in this form, Black is stronger than Vegeta as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan; While Vegeta managed to block Black's punch and assault him, Black was able to shrug off every single one of Vegeta's punches with no visible damage, and then proceeds to stab him with a sword made from his aura." and judging by the episode by paying close attention to his fight. No SSR Should stay as it is. You should wait for the next episodes before changing as he defeat Goku, and nearly killed him. Besides he called fighting Vegeta a warm-up.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 11:28, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :I agree that we should wait longer before making a decision. Assuming that they're the same form with different hair so early is speculation, especially since it's being introduced to us as a new form with a new name that's vastly stronger. -- 14:04, August 29, 2016 (UTC) I disagree. There's no say whether it is the same thing as SSB, especially since it isn't really a Saiyan form (Black more than likely isn't a Saiyan). Hell, it might just be his equivalent of regular Super Saiyan, since we haven't seen him use SSJ. Unless we get direct confirmation, merging it with SSB would be speculation, no matter how similar the forms seem. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 22:59, August 29, 2016 (UTC) I think we should wait for more information on this. As this transformation will hopefully get more explanation as well as to who or what Goku Black is. As brought up on the talk page for SSGSS, it would cause hassle for both sides if we were to merge or change names now. Though I hopefully think this form should help settle the debate for this and the SSGSS page. --Narutofox94 (talk) 23:15, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Image I'm proposing that we change the main infobox image from this image to this image because the latter has higher quality, isn't at an awkward angle, and it includes more of Black's body, hair, and aura. Thoughts? -- 04:43, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :Personally I think the replacement image is too zoomed-out, whereas the original image is at least a close-up. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 04:55, August 30, 2016 (UTC) I agree that a close up image is ideal, but displaying the form's hair, aura, etc. at a better angle and higher quality is more important imo. Compared to the other page's images, this one isn't too zoomed out either. -- 05:00, August 30, 2016 (UTC) the agree with final chidori to change the image to the better one he provided and it's not zoomed out it provides a better look compared to the previous image being used now Nikon23 08:12, August 30, 2016 (UTC) The infobox image will remain as it is until there is a better image and that is not zoomed-out. Bargeta (talk) 19:27, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :You're not allowed to make decisions like that by yourself with no community consensus. The image provided is not zoomed out when compared to the other transformations. The current image doesn't show the all of the hair and it only shows a small bit of the aura. -- 19:45, August 30, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree with you on this FC. It should be changed--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 03:22, August 31, 2016 (UTC)